Verbot Nr 215
by irm63
Summary: Wie kommen eigentlich all diese Verbote zustande, die Dumbledore in der Festrede zum Schuljahresbeginn, zumindest teilweise, verliest? Ich habe dann mal frechweg in einer Lehrerbesprechung gelauscht.


Mein Beitrag zur Verbotschallenge des Rudels.

**Disclaimer: **

Das HP-Universum gehört nach wie vor J.K.R., die Idee zu dieser Story gehört Sky, Atty und Hope vom Rudel und mir gehört lediglich das Fell, das ich einem unvorsichtigen Plotbunny über die Ohren zog.

**Verbot Nr. 215**

**von irm63**

Es war Tradition, dass sich die Lehrer der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei drei Tage vor Schulbeginn versammelten, um das angehende Schuljahr zu planen.

Reine Routine, bei der noch einmal Stundenplanunstimmigkeiten abgeklärt wurden und auch heftig über die Budgets verhandelt wurde.

„Ich sehe nicht ein, dass drei neue Kristallkugeln finanziert werden, obwohl bislang der Beweis aussteht, dass die Wahrsagerei unsere Schüler weiterbildet", schnaubte Snape verächtlich.

Hier war er auf sicherem Territorium, denn auch McGonagall hielt nichts von diesen dubiösen Künsten.

„Und derzeit muss ich mindestens zwei wöchentliche Kesselexplosionen einkalkulieren, …", Snape brauchte keinen Seitenblick, um zu bemerken, dass Minerva nun wegen der Anspielung auf Longbottom innerlich am Kochen war.

„… es sei denn, es wird endlich meinem Antrag stattgegeben, den Tränkeunterricht nur nach einem Eignungstest besuchen zu dürfen."

…

Der Antrag auf den Eignungstest wurde, wie auch in den Jahren zuvor abgelehnt. Aber das doppelte Budget kam durch.

Snape schenkte sich eine Tasse Darjeelingtee ein und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

„Kommen wir zu Punkt 3 der Tagesordnung:

Nachdem Mister Lockhart sich aufgrund äußerst unglücklicher Umstände nicht mehr in der Lage sieht, weiterhin zu unterrichten, muss die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste anderweitig besetzt werden."

Albus Dumbledore hob kurz den Kopf, … jetzt hatte er sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit, denn bei der Nennung Lockharts war sogar Sybill aufgeschreckt, die mit leichtem Erröten die handsignierte Autogrammkarte des ebengenannten unauffällig unter ihr Wahrsagebuch schob.

„Leider war der neue Kollege heute verhindert, aber er hat sich bereit erklärt, mit dem Hogwartsexpress anzureisen, so dass wir uns wegen Blacks Ausbruch weniger sorgen müssen.

Sie alle kennen ja Remus Lupin, …"

Snape nippte in dem einen Moment noch einigermaßen entspannt an seinem schwarzen Darjeelingtee und musste sich im nächsten sehr beherrschen, die goldbraune Delikatesse nicht herauszuschnauben.

Ausgerechnet der Werwolf! Das erklärte auch, warum der neue Lehrer ‚verhindert' war, schließlich war gerade Vollmond.

Snape blickte sich um.

Ja, Poppy wirkte genauso wenig überrascht, wie Minerva. Beide waren ja schon damals eingeweiht, als er beinahe …

Schlimmer konnte es nicht kommen, dachte er, wobei der beginnende Kopfschmerz nicht Gutes verhieß.

Aber jetzt stand nur noch die jährliche Diskussion über die Schulregeln an.

„Der letzte Tagesordnungspunkt sind die Schulregeln."

Auf Dumbledores Wink hin öffnete sich die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer und Argus Filch buckelte herein, beladen mit Pergamentrollen, die er sogleich beflissen an die Lehrerschaft verteilte.

Diesmal hatte der Hausmeister sich selbst übertroffen. Während Professor Flitwick vergeblich versuchte, gegen das mehr als sechs Fuß lange Pergament anzukämpfen, das ihn schließlich einrollte, waren erste Laute des Unmutes zu hören.

„Das ist empörend", zischte McGonagall, während Snape breit zu Trelawney grinste, bis er die erste ihn betreffende Schulregel las.

Er hasste es, Minerva beipflichten zu müssen, aber extreme Situationen erforderten extreme Maßnahmen und so schnarrte er beipflichtend: „Nicht nur das, das ist eine Anleitung für übelste Schülerstreiche."

Während der eben noch auf sich stolze Filch sich unter den durchbohrenden Blicken der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin und des Tränkemeisters zu winden begann, ploppte dem Schulleiter das Zitronenbonbon, an dem er vor der Lektüre des Verbotsliste genussvoll gelutscht hatte, aus dem fassungslos geöffneten Mund.

Es herrschte Stille im Lehrerzimmer, abgesehen von dem Rascheln der Pergamentrolle, aus der Madame Pomfrey und Professor Sprout gerade Filius herausschälten.

Grabesstille, die schließlich von dem schallenden Gelächter Madame Hoochs gebrochen wurde, das Filchs erfolglosen Versuch, im Boden zu versinken, beendete.

Rolanda wischte sich ungerührt ob der empörten Blicke des Kollegiums die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln und sagte kichernd: „Lest mal die Regeln ganz bis zum Ende, die komplette Liste, …"

Rolandas Ratschlag folgend begann als nächste Minerva zu kichern, während sich Snapes Augen zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen verengt hatten.

Nachdem er sich durch die vollständige Liste gequält hatte, erschien wie von Geisterhand ein weiteres Verbot:

Regel 215:

Mister Filch sollte sich unter gar keinen Umständen mit W&W anlegen.

Und unter dieser erschienen dann die wirklich von Argus vorgeschlagenen Verbote, eine 137 Punkte umfassende Liste, die neuesten Produkte von Zonko's betreffend.

o0o0o

**Anhang:**

**Die Challengeregeln:**

Wie ihr alle wisst, kommt Argus Filch Jahr für Jahr mit neuen Verboten zu Professor Dumbledore, von denen er möchte, dass sie zu den Schulregeln hinzugefügt werden. Der Schulleiter, weise wie er ist, akzeptiert maximal ein Zehntel dieser Verbote, denn kein Mensch kann sich all die Sachen merken, die Filch gern verboten hätte, geschweige denn, sich die Zeit nehmen, sie tatsächlich zu brechen, um den Hausmeister zu ärgern.

Tatsächlich jedoch sind es immer noch jede Menge Dinge, die im Endeffekt in der riesigen Verbotsliste Hogwarts stehen.

Und hier kommt ihr ins Spiel:

Der Winzfuchs, der Hüterabe und der Wolf rufen eine Challenge aus.

Ihr findet hier ein Zehntel der akzeptierten Verbote von Hogwarts. Sucht euch eines oder beliebig viele dieser Verbote aus und schreibt einen OS, wie es dazu kam. Manche dieser Verbote klingen schon recht absurd, doch da Dumbledore es für zwingend notwendig hielt, sie offiziell zu machen, müssen sie wohl einen Hintergrund haben. Und wir wollen genau das wissen!

Er sollte minimum 400 Wörter haben, nach oben hin sind natürlich keine Grenzen gesetzt, doch bedenkt, dass es immer schwierig ist, mehr als 6000 Wörter am Stück zu lesen.

Bevorzugt werden humorvolle Beiträge, allerdings ist es keine zwingende Vorgabe.

Rating geht bis P16. 

**Hier findet ihr einige der von Sky, Atty und Hope erstellten Regeln aufgelistet, auf die Bezug genommen wurde:**

Ich darf Professor McGonagall nicht zuraunen: "Touch me tiger."

Ich werde Sybill Trelawney nicht ihre Brille wegnehmen, sie an eine Litfasssäule stellen und sagen: "Immer an der Wand lang."

Severus Snape ist kein Vampir und ich werde aufhören, ihm mit Kreuzen aufzulauern.

Insgesamt umfasste die Liste 214 Verbote mit echtem Badfic-Potential und war ausgedruckt (Times New Roman 11) etwas mehr als 1,80 m lang!

**Die komplette Liste:**

Die lasse ich mal lieber weg, sonst ist mein Anhang länger als die Story.

3


End file.
